After A Broken Vow re-Post
by hibiki kurenai
Summary: YiFan dan ZiTao adalah dua pribadi berbeda yang mengalami nasib tragis nyaris serupa / YiFan yang diceraikan oleh pasangannya / ZiTao yang dicampakkan kekasihnya dengan kejam / Keduanya dipertemukan dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang nyaris merenggut nyawa ZiTao / Bisakah luka hati yang dialami keduanya tersembuhkan? Well, let's the time prove it... [a fluffy EXO fics, KrisTao couple]


Author : Hibiki Kurenai

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Cast : EXO.

Cameo : Nichkhun [2P.M.], baby! HimChan [B.A.P]

Pair : Kris x ZiTao, JongIn x KyungSoo [slight], SuHo x YiXing [slight]

Setting : AlternateReality

Rate : T

Length : OneShoot

Based on : Broken Vow by Josh Groban

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima disisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

Warn : bahasa baku nan standar, alur kecepetan, cerita mungkin –agak– membingungkan, garing tanpa humor, lumayan serius. Gue mohon maaf kalo fics ini kurang memuaskan. Coz pada awalnya fics ini pengen gue buat drabble, tapi malah jadi molor sampe dua belas halaman, selain itu mood gue juga keburu hilang pas pertengahan cerita. So, maaf kalo ada yang ga puas. *ojigi*

.

.

* * *

.

.

A/N :: Di sini ZiTao [ato boleh gue sebut semua uke di sini] adalah seorang hermafrodit yang punya 'Mr.' n 'Miss.' sekaligus, _you know what I mean laaaa~_

yang jelas bukan GS cos di atas udah jelas ada tagz 'Male-Pregnancy'.x...

kalo lo ga suka konsep 'hermafrodit' ga apa, silakan tinggalkan fics ini. ga usah ngebash ato ngeflame. kritik dikirim via pm aja. hehehe~

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING NYAW~ (n_n)V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_. _

.

.

Koridor ruang tunggu ICU hari itu sangat lengang. Hanya ada beberapa perawat yang melintas dan beberapa pengunjung yang duduk tegang menanti kepastian keselamatan anggota keluarga mereka. Diantara pengunjung itu tampak seorang namja blonde yang terlihat gelisah. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tanda gelisah, berkali-kali dia menatap lampu merah ICU yang tidak kunjung padam dan berganti warna menjadi hijau. Tidak sabar menunggu berita tentang perkembangan yang terjadi di dalam, dia pun berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir di sepanjang lorong. Penampilan namja tampan itu benar2 horrible, rambut bangun tidur yang berantakan dan mencuat kemana-mana, cardigan rajut yang sebelah lengannya robek, kemeja piyama yang beberapa kancingnya terlepas. Dan warna merah darah yang mengotori separuh atasan dan celana piyamanya semakin menambah kesan horror bagi yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

" Aish! Lama sekali! Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam! Kenapa tidak ada satu pun perawat yang keluar untuk memberitahu kondisinya?! " namja tampan bernama lengkap Wu YiFan itu berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak2 rambutnya. " Baby panda, semoga kau selamat! "

.

.

.

Kalau ada rekan kerjanya yang melihat YiFan dalam situasi seperti ini, mungkin mereka akan shock. Karena setahu mereka, YiFan itu orang yang sangat dingin dan tidak mempedulikan hal-hal lain selain pekerjaannya. Sebut saja dia penderita workaholic kronis, bahkan sampai orang yang dicintainya pun meninggalkannya karena tidak sanggup diduakan dengan pekerjaan. Well, setidaknya itu kejadian sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Semua itu berubah sejak lima bulan yang lalu, sejak secara tidak sengaja seorang panda yang manis dan imut-imut memasuki kehidupannya. Dari yang awalnya hanya orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Hubungan mereka pun hanya atas dasar kasihan dan kesetiakawanan orang yang patah hati. Lama kelamaan ikatan diantara YiFan dan si baby panda –julukan YiFan untuk orang itu– semakin menguat.

.

.

Keduanya saling membantu untuk mengikis rasa sedih dan sakit yang bersarang di hati mereka. Keduanya sadar, mereka tidak bisa terpuruk dalam kenangan buruk kegagalan membina hubungan itu terus-terusan. Perjalanan hidup mereka masih panjang, ada banyak hal yang mereka temui di masa depan, yang baik maupun yang buruk. Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk menyembuhkan diri. Move on, hanya itu yang perlu mereka lakukan agar bisa lepas dari belenggu masa lalu. Tanpa sadar, dalam waktu singkat hubungan mutualisme itu telah maju ke tahap yang lebih jauh, menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Sekarang ini, YiFan akan terus memikirkan baby panda-nya hampir setiap saat. Ruang kosong di hatinya kini telah terisi dengan segala memori tentang si baby panda. Menggantikan kenangan perih tentang kekasihnya yang terdahulu.

.

.

.

.

Ya, lima bulan yang lalu adalah titik balik bagi kehidupan dan perasaan YiFan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tell me his name_

_I want to know_

_The way he looks_

_And where you go_

_I need to see his face_

_I need to understand_

_Why you and I came to an end_

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu suasana di kediaman keluarga Wu terasa sangat mencekam, YiFan selaku kepala rumah tangga di rumah itu baru saja mengobrak-abrik seisi rumah untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Raut wajah namja berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu mengeras dengan urat-urat pembuluh darah yang menonjol di keningnya. Ronanya sangat gelap. Puas mengamuk, YiFan kembali masuk ke ruang kerjanya, dibacanya lagi berkas-berkas yang ada dalam sebuah map merah. Apa pun yang tertulis dalam berkas itu sepertinya sukses menghancurkan hati dan perasaannya hingga berkeping-keping. Kilatan yang terpantul di irish mata hitamnya menyiratkan kekecewaan dan sakit hati yang mendalam. Ada rasa tidak terima dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini. Map merah itu berisi surat-surat cerai yang telah ditandatangani oleh istrinya. Juga sebuah surat penyataan yang menyatakan bahwa sang pasangan hidup membuat surat cerai itu atas kesadaran penuh tanpa paksaan.

.

.

Seumur hidup YiFan, ini adalah hal paling tidak adil yang pernah terjadi padanya. Tidak pernah ada pertengkaran diantara mereka, kehidupan mereka pun rasanya cukup harmonis. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pagi itu seorang kurir mengirimkan amplop besar berisi map merah itu kepadanya. Apa yang salah pada dirinya?! pertanyaan itu terus berulang di benak YiFan. Lalu seiring dengan raungan penuh kebencian YiFan membuang semua kertas itu ke perapian yang menyala. Namja itu sama sekali tidak sadar jika ada seseorang lain di dalam kamar itu. Bersandar di ambang pintu, seorang namja cantik bersurai cokelat madu menatap YiFan dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi. Sudah cukup lama namja itu terdiam di sana, tidak bergerak, hanya mengamati segala tingkah laku berserk YiFan. Sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk menghentikan acara penghancuran rumah besar-besaran itu. Ketika dirasanya YiFan sudah agak tenang, barulah namja itu buka suara.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tell me again_

_I want to hear_

_Who broke my faith in all these years_

_Who lays with you at night_

_When I'm here all alone_

_Remembering when I was your own_

.

.

.

.

.

" Percuma kau membakar surat-surat itu, ge. Itu hanya salinannya saja. " kata namja itu dingin.

" YiXing! Katakan! Katakan pada ku kalau semua itu bohong! Kau tidak berniat meminta cerai dari ku kan?! " YiFan berjalan menghampiri namja tadi lalu dia mengguncang keras bahunya, sungguh, pikiran YiFan saat ini sangat kalut.

" Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berbohong. Aku memang ingin bercerai dari mu. " lagi-lagi YiXing berbicara seolah tanpa beban.

" Tidak mungkin! Kenapa kau ingin berpisah dengan ku?! Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku sangat mencitai mu! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu! " YiFan melepas cengkeramannya, pelan, dia mundur selangkah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa?! Kenapa kau bilang?! " YiXing bertanya dengan nada tinggi, emosinya mulai muncul. " Cari saja jawabannya pada diri mu sendiri! Kau bilang kau tak bisa hidup tanpa ku?! Huh, menggelikan! "

" Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?! " YiFan tercekat, selama mengenal YiXing, baru kali ini dia melihat istrinya marah.

" Dengarkan aku, tuan Wu! Kalau aku memang sangat berarti bagi mu, kau tidak akan pernah menduakan ku dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan bodoh mu itu! " namja angelic itu berteriak mengungkapkan rasa kesalnya.

" Aku melakukan semua pekerjaan itu untuk menghidupi kita YiXing! " YiFan membela diri.

" Aku tahu! Tapi yang aku butuhkan bukan hanya materi! Aku butuh diri mu YiFan! Bukan uang, barang-barang mewah atau mobil! " ah, akhirnya semua hal yang dipendam YiXing bisa diucapkannya terang-terangan.

" Kau memiliki hati ku, YiXing! Apa itu tidak cukup untuk mu?! "

" Lupakan, orang seperti mu tidak akan pernah mengerti. "

" YiXing… "

" Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Jaga diri mu baik-baik YiFan-ge. "

.

.

.

.

.

_I'll let you go_

_I'll let you fly_

_Why do I keep on asking why_

_I'll let you go_

_Now that I found_

_A way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow_

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung! Sudah cukup! Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum! " seru seorang namja tinggi berkulit tan.

" JongInnieeee~ hikkk… biarkan aku minum satu gelas lagi~ hehe… " YiFan bersing-a-song ria dengan nada yang membuat namja tan itu mual.

" Huekkk! Kalau kau yang memanggilku seperti itu, rasa menjijikkan hyung! " protes JongIn sambil merinding disko. Jujur saja, menghadapi bosnya yang sedang mabuk itu menyusahkan!

" Kalau begitu, kemarikan vodka milikku, pabbo! Hikkk… " dengan sadis YiFan menjitak kepala JongIn.

" Appo, hyung! Tidak akan! Ayo hyung, kita pulang! " JongIn pun menarik kerah leher YiFan dan menyeretnya pulang.

" Tidaaak! Hikkk… Aku masih ingin minuuum! " rengek Yifan, dia berpegang erat pada meja bar.

" Pulang! Atau aku dan KyungSoo akan mogok merawatmu selama seminggu penuh! " voila! Ancaman JongIn sukses besar!

.

.

.

Namja tan itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat betapa mirisnya hidup sang bos yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sejak bercerai dengan istrinya. Dari luar YiFan memang masih tampak waras, saat bekerja dia selalu memasang wajah cool dan tetap bertangan dingin memimpin perusahaannya. Jadi JongIn tidak perlu khawatir kalau sewaktu-waktu perusahaan tempatnya bekerja akan collaps karena bosnya tidak sanggup menjalankan kendalinya lagi. Masalah baru muncul ketika namja blonde itu pulang kerja. Bukannya kembali ke rumah dan mengerjakan tumpukan proposal perjanjian kerjasama, tapi dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di club malam. Keluar masuk bar dan mengkonsumsi berbagai jenis minuman keras. Dari YiFan yang semula adalah seorang namja yang tidak pernah menyentuh gemerlapnya dunia malam, kini dia adalah penikmat glamournya dunia bertabur nista itu. YiFan yang dulunya menghormati wanita dan para uke, yang memperlakukan mereka dengan lembut dan baik. Sekarang dia jadi suka bergonta-ganti pasangan setiap malam.

.

.

Kalau saja pola hidup hancur lebur itu tidak kepergok JongIn, mungkin dalam waktu kurang dari empat bulan YiFan sudah terkapar di rumah sakit. Sekarat karena overdosis minuman keras, bisa juga karena kecelakaan mobil gara-gara nekat menyetir saat mabuk, atau terjangkit penyakit yang ditebarkan para kupu-kupu malam. Entahlah, JongIn tidak berani membayangkan segala kemungkinan buruk itu. Yang sekarang ini bisa dilakukan namja tan itu hanyalah menjaga bosnya itu agar tidak terperosok lebih jauh. JongIn dan istrinya, KyungSoo, berusaha merawat YiFan agar bisa sembuh dari ketergantungannya terhadap alcohol. Sulit memang, pada minggu-minggu pertama YiFan tinggal di kediaman Kim, namja bermata bulat bak burung hantu itu sampai perlu menerapkan cara ekstreme setiap kali alcohol-addict YiFan kambuh. KyungSoo bahkan pernah menghajar YiFan habis-habisan saat namja blonde itu ketahuan kelayapan malam dan melakukan pesta sex dengan entah-siapa-itu. Dan demi kebaikan bosnya, JongIn sengaja tidak mencegah amukan istrinya itu.

.

.

.

" Sudah puas minum-minumnya semalam? " nada bicara berbahaya milik KyungSoo langsung menghilangkan semua pengaruh alcohol dari kepala Yifan.

" Ah! Ughh… Kyunggie… eeer… yah, begitu deh. " gumam YiFan tidak jelas. Satu-satunya efek alcohol yang tersisa adalah sakit kepala yang menyebalkan.

" Ayolah, hyung! Sudah setengah tahun lebih berlalu, tapi kau masih terus terpuruk! " seru KyungSoo jengkel.

" Kau pikir mudah melupakan orang yang pernah menjadi pasangan hidup kita?! " gerutu YiFan tak terima.

" Memang tidak mudah hyung. Tapi paling tidak, kau harus bisa menunjukkan pada YiXing-hyung, kalau apa yang dituduhkannya dulu itu tidak benar. " JongIn melipat koran pagi yang baru selesai dibacanya.

" Kau salah KkamJong, YiXing benar. Aku memang suami yang tak berguna. " kalau saja YiFan itu bukan atasannya, mungkin saat ini JongIn sudah melemparkan namja yang pundung itu ke dalam sumur.

" Dengan diri mu yang sekarang, aku ragu kau sanggup bertemu dengan mereka. " kata KyungSoo ketus, dia mengoleskan selai pada lembaran roti sarapan pagi mereka.

" Mereka? " tanya YiFan heran.

" YiXing dan calon suaminya, JoonMyeon. Masa kau tidak tahu kalau mantan istri mu itu akan menikah lagi?! " informasi dari JongIn itu seakan meruntuhkan lagi dunia YiFan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tell me the words I never said_

_Show me the tears you never shed_

_Give me the touch_

_That one you promised to be mine_

_Or has it vanished for all time_

.

.

.

.

.

Lonceng gereja berdentam merdu mengalunkan hymne pachebell, mengiringi pasangan berbahagia yang akan melangsungkan sumpah setia seumur hidup mereka di hadapan Tuhan. Ruangan kapel yang biasanya hanya berisi jajaran bangku kayu sewarna mahoni untuk para jemaat, kini terlihat lebih semarak dengan hadirnya hiasan rangkaian bunga warna putih dan karpet merah. Wangi semerbak bunga lili, mawar devon, melati madagaskar serta camellia putih memenuhi udara dan memanjakan hidung para tamu undangan. Pintu kapel terbuka lebar, tampak dua orang namja masuk ke dalam secara bersisian. Namja yang lebih muda, tersenyum cerah menampilkan dimplenya yang khas. Namja itu atau tepatnya 'The Bride' menggunakan tuxedo buntut warna putih dengan kemeja hijau muda, surai cokelat madunya yang memang pendek dibiarkan menutupi keningnya begitu saja. Wajah putihnya hanya diberikan sedikit riasan, polesan tipis bedak dan seulas lipgloss pink di bibir plumpnya. Sederhana, tapi tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya. Sementara namja yang ada di sisinya adalah pendampingnya.

.

.

The Bride Zhang YiXing, berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri dan tanpa keraguan menuju ke depan altar, menuju ke arah namja yang tengah menanti di sana. Kim JoonMyeon 'The Groom', namja tampan dengan raut lembut yang beruntung itu mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan sabar menunggu YiXing meraihnya. Aura kebahagiaan semakin jelas terpancar ketika kedua telah benar-benar berhadapan. Senyuman tulus terus terukir di bibir keduanya. Suasana sunyi yang tercipta saat kedua mempelai mengikrarkan sumpah setia mereka berganti dengan riuh rendah tepuk tangan dan siulan para tamu begitu keduanya selesai berciuman. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sepertinya turut merasakan kebahagiaan yang saat ini tengah membuncah di hati pengantin baru itu. Well, tidak semua sih. Ada satu orang yang menatap mereka berdua sambil memasang senyuman kaku, lalu dua orang lagi yang tersenyum sekenanya karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Si senyum kaku alias YiFan, diam-diam mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebelum maju ke depan altar untuk memberi selamat pada kedua mempelai.

.

.

.

" Chukkae, YiXing-ah. " Kris mengulurkan tangan, sebuah senyum tipis tampak di wajahnya.

" Ah, euhmm… YiFan. Ku pikir kau tak akan datang. " YiXing tergagap. Dia tidak menyangka kalau mantan suaminya itu benar-benar hadir di acara pernikahannya.

" Hei, hei… Jangan berwajah aneh begitu. Ini kan hari bahagia mu, seharusnya kau lebih banyak tersenyum. " dengan entengnya Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu YiXing.

" Aniya… Kau… tidak marah kan? " tanya YiXing ragu-ragu.

" Ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong? " Kris nyengir.

" Umm… " YiXing hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

" Dengar, kalau aku tidak marah sama sekali, itu bohong besar. Jujur saja, masih ada sedikit rasa cemburu dan amarah di hati ku. Tapi ya, sudahlah… Kita harus move on, kan? " kata YiFan berusaha terdengar bijak.

" Ah, YiFan-ssi? Maaf, tapi apa kita bisa bicara sebentar? " tawar JoonMyeon yang sedari tadi diam saja.

" Ne, silahkan saja, JoonMyeon-ssi. " Kris tersenyum.

" Anoo… panggil saya SuHo saja. " namja itu menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

" Baiklah, SuHo-ssi. " Kris mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

_I'll let you go_

_I'll let you fly_

_Why do I keep on asking why_

_I'll let you go_

_Now that I found_

_A way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow_

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya pergi menjauh beriringan meninggalkan YiXing yang kebingungan, mengarah keluar menuju ke teras kapel yang masih sepi dari tamu. Ada jeda beberapa saat dalam keheningan. Kris menunggu dengan tenang apa yang akan diucapkan oleh suami baru mantan istrinya itu. Mungkin dia akan menceritakan tentang affair yang dijalinnya dengan YiXing selama, kira-kira setengah tahun sebelum YiXing menggugat cerai YiFan? Atau ada hal lain yang belum YiFan tahu? Ayolah, YiFan sudah menyelidiki semua tentang pasangan baru ini sebelum dia menghadiri pernikahan keduanya. Dan itu membutuhkan keberanian besar serta perasaan yang benar-benar lapang dada untuk menerima semua informasi tanpa YiFan harus menghancurkan isi rumah milik JongIn dan KyungSoo. Sementara di depannya JoonMyeon atau SuHo terlihat sangat gugup.

.

.

.

" YiFan-ssi! Maafkan aku karena telah berselingkuh dengan istrimu! " tiba-tiba saja namja berwajah damai itu membungkukkan badan berkali-kali.

" What the?! " YiFan bengong sesaat, reaksi namja itu benar-benar jauh dari dugaannya. Kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik YiFan adalah, bahwa SuHo adalah seorang yang sangat lurus dan jujur. " SuHo-ssi, SuHo-ssi, berhentilah minta maaf! "

" Tapi, tapi… " SuHo membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan terpapar udara kering. " Kau tidak marah? "

" Pffft… Hahaha! Pertanyaan mu itu sama dengan YiXing. Aku jadi tahu kenapa dia bisa jatuh hati pada mu, SuHo-ssi. Khukhu… " Kris menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. " Kau sangat ekspresif dan hangat. Mungkin bagi YiXing kau adalah mataharinya. "

" Kau terlalu berlebihan YiFan-ssi, pujian itu tidak pantas bagi orang yang telah berselingkuh seperti ku ini. " SuHo mengerutkan keningnya.

" Tidak. Justru aku lega YiXing menikahi orang seperti mu. Karena selama aku mengenalnya, baru sekali ini aku melihat YiXing yang bersinar cerah dan bahagia seperti sekarang. Bahkan saat hari pernikahan kami dulu pun, dia tidak secemerlang ini. " aku Kris jujur. " Aku mohon, buat YiXing bahagia, jangan kecewakan dia. Sudah cukup aku saja yang membuatnya bersedih. "

" Ne, aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan YiXing. Semoga kau juga bisa menemukan kebahagiaan mu, YiFan-ssi. " SuHo menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya, lalu menjabat tangan YiFan sebagai tanda persahabatan.

.

.

.

.

.

_I close my eyes_

_And dream of you and I_

_And then I realize_

_There's more to life than only bitterness and lies_

_I close my eyes_

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, bicara sesuatu yang keren tentang kerelaan melepaskan orang yang pernah menjadi nomor satu di hati mu pada saat hari pernikahan orang itu memang lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilaksanakan. Dan YiFan sudah membuktikan hal itu. Beberapa bulan terlewati sejak dia menghadiri pernikahan pasangan Kim putih –YiFan sering mengolok-olok kedua caretaker-nya sebagai suami-istri Kim hitam, meski KyungSoo kulitnya seputih susu–, tapi rasa sakit itu masih sedikit tersisa di hatinya. Lebih tepatnya, YiFan jadi trauma untuk membuka lembaran cerita baru bersama hati yang baru. Dia jadi takut dikhianati untuk yang kedua kalinya, takut kalau nantinya dia malah membuat pasangan barunya kecewa karena sikapnya. Kadang sifat kerasnya ini membuat KyungSoo jengkel, karena beberapa blind-date yang susah payah diaturnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh YiFan. Makin jengkel lagi karena YiFan jadi lebih workaholic dari pada dulu. Hal itu berimbas pada JongIn yang sering kena marah istrinya gara-gara selalu gagal memaksa YiFan beristirahat untuk sekedar makan siang.

.

.

.

" Hyung! Kau di mana sekarang?! " suara JongIn yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus, menjerit kencang melalui earphone dan membuat YiFan terlonjak.

" Yah! KkamJong! Kau ingin aku mati muda karena kecelakaan mobil apa?! Aku sedang menuju tempat pertemuan dengan klien kita yang selanjutnya! " YiFan kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada jalanan gelap yang sedang dia lewati.

" HYUNG PABBO! Ini sudah jam berapa eoh, kenapa masih kerja?! " lagi-lagi JongIn berteriak.

" Baru juga jam tujuh malam. Waeyo? " jawab YiFan enteng.

" Wu YiFan~ cepat kau pulang ke rumah sekarang… " kali ini JongIn mempermanis suaranya yang justru terdengar mencurigakan. " Bukannya tadi pagi kau berjanji akan pulang sebelum jam enam sore meski ada pekerjaan darurat? "

" Lalu klien kita mau dikemanakan, heh? " YiFan mengerutkan keningnya.

" Cepat pulang atau kami akan membiarkan mu terkunci di luar sampai besok pagi! " ancam JongIn jengkel.

" Kan masih ada ruang kerja ku di kantor atau rumah lama ku. " ujar YiFan cuek sambil sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari kemudi merapikan berkas-berkas kontrak.

" Hyung, kunci utama dan kunci cadangan dua tempat itu ada di tangan Kyunggie, loh~ " JongIn ber-sing-a-song, terdengar denting halus logam yang saling beradu di background-nya.

" MWOYA! Lalu aku harus tidur di mobil semalaman begitu?! Yah! KkamJong! " giliran YiFan yang meraung panik.

" Terserah~ yang jelas dalam waktu lima belas menit hyung sudah harus sampai rumah, kalau tidaaak… " buru-buru JongIn memutus line telepon sebelum disembur kemarahan sang raja naga.

" YAK! KIM JONGIN! KKAMJONG! KAMBING HITAM! OI! " YiFan terus memaki-maki rekan kerjanya yang suka bertingkah seenak jidatnya itu tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Sampai… " Aish! Bocah arang itu awas saja… GYAAAAA! "

.

.

.

Suara decitan ban yang menggesek aspal akibat pengeraman mendadak bergema di persimpangan jalan yang sunyi dan remang-remang itu. YiFan masih sempat mengumpati kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena terbentur kemudi mobil, sebelum matanya membelalak selebar mata KyungSoo di ukuran normal saat teringat kalau dia mungkin saja sudah menabrak seseorang. Itu pun kalau sosok putih yang tadi melintas di depan mobilnya benar-benar manusia dan bukan sekedar penampakan arwah gentayangan. Mengabaikan keningnya yang mulai berdenyut perih, YiFan bergegas keluar dari mobilnya untuk memastikan kekhawatirannya. Persis setengah meter dari bemper Ferrari-nya, tampak sesosok namja yang terduduk lemas dengan raut wajah blank. Namja itu mengenakan jumper dan celana jeans longgar warna putih, selaras dengan warna kulitnya yang juga putih. Dan meski remang-remang, mata YiFan cukup jeli untuk melihat paras belia nan imut si namja yang memiliki kantung kelabu tebal menghiasi bawah matanya. Kesan yang seketika itu juga muncul di benak YiFan adalah 'bocah ini mirip panda'.

.

.

.

" Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?! " YiFan menghampiri namja itu.

" Ma… mama… " lirih namja itu dengan suara bergetar.

" Apa ada yang terluka? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menabrakmu… " ketika YiFan berjongkok di sebelahnya, dia baru menyadari kalau nafas namja putih itu tersengal hebat. " Hei, kau kenapa?! "

.

.

.

-BRUUGHH-

.

.

.

" YAH! " hanya itu yang bisa YiFan ucapkan saat dia refleks menangkap tubuh si namja yang keburu pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

_I'd give away my soul_

_To hold you once again_

_And never let those moments end_

.

.

.

.

.

" HUWAAAAAAAAA! GEEGEEEEEEEEEE! "

" Hyung! Cepat kembali ke kamar! "

" Aish! Kenapa bocah panda itu cepat sekali bangun eoh?! "

" Hyuuung! Sana pergi, ZiTao mencari mu! "

" Tapi sarapan ku! "

" GEGEEEEEEEEEE! "

.

.

.

Tangisan highpitch itu memecah keheningan pagi di kediaman Kim, mengejutkan ketiga orang yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya. YiFan menggerutu karena nyaris tersedak dan tentu saja, karena jatah makannya jadi berkurang karena harus mengurusi seseorang. Ketiganya lantas berlari ke arah kamar tamu, sumber dari suara jeritan yang menusuk telinga itu berasal. Begitu pintu dibuka, mereka mendapati pemandangan 'agak' mengenaskan yang terlihat setiap pagi hampir sebulan terakhir ini. Seekor, ehemm… seorang anak panda yang meringkuk rapat dalam balutan selimut yang nyaris membentuk gelungan bola kain raksasa di pojokan kasur. Di puncak buntalan itu menyembul sebuah kepala dengan rambut hitam pekat berantakan yang membingkai manis seraut wajah pucat ketakutan. Demi melihat mata feline si bocah panda yang berurai air mata, YiFan buru-buru menghampiri dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Menyalurkan rasa aman agar bocah panda itu kembali tenang dan tidak mengalami serangan hyperventilating akut lagi.

.

.

.

" Tao, ZiTao, tenanglah. Gege ada di sini… " bisik YiFan sambil mengusap-usap punggung anak itu.

" Gege… dari mana? Hiks… jangan pergi… aku takut… " Huang ZiTao, atau Tao, begitu namja panda itu biasa dipanggil menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sembab di cerukan leher YiFan.

" Aku hanya sarapan di ruang makan, Tao. Tidak pergi kemana-mana, jadi jangan takut. " YiFan merapatkan dekapannya.

" Jinjja? Huks… Cuma sarapan? " ZiTao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap namja blonde itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Iya, cuma sarapan bersama mereka berdua. " YiFan menunjuk pasangan caretaker-nya dengan sudut mata.

" Tidak akan… meninggalkan ku kan? " tanya ZiTao terbata.

" Siapa yang akan meninggalkan mu, baby panda? " JongIn menangkap lirikan YiFan sebagai tanda untuk mendekat.

" Kau itu terlalu manis dan berharga untuk diabaikan, ZiTao. " KyungSoo mengekor di belakang JongIn.

" Kyungie-ge, KkamJong-ge… " ZiTao agak memberi jarak dari YiFan, lalu merentangkan lengannya dan menyambut keduanya dengan rengkuhan hangat. " Tapi… aku tidak sebaik itu… "

" Kau anak baik panda, asal kau tidak memanggilkun dengan nickname 'KkamJong' lagi. Rasanya aku jadi makin hitam kalau dibandingkan dengan mu. " gerutuan JongIn itu tentu saja jadi bahan tertawaan.

" Kata siapa? Kau itu berharga, kau penting buat kami. Dan kalau kau tidak penting, Tuhan tidak akan menitipkan si kecil ini agar bisa tumbuh dalam diri mu. " wajah Tao spontan memerah saat KyungSoo menyentuh perut buncitnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian keadaan kembali tenang, ketiganya menghela nafas lega ketika ZiTao mau turun dari ranjang dan ikut sarapan di ruang makan. Sebuah perkembangan yang bagus. Biasanya, butuh waktu sampai satu jam lebih sampai ketakutan ZiTao mereda. Bocah itu juga lebih suka makan di dalam kamarnya ditemani YiFan. Dengan begini namja blonde itu bisa memperoleh sedikit ruang geraknya yang sempat terenggut. Sebulan yang lalu tidak bisa santai begini, sejak namja panda itu tersadar dari pengaruh obat biusnya, dia langsung menempel erat pada YiFan seperti anak koala. JongIn sendiri sampai heran, kenapa ZiTao bisa sebegitu lengketnya pada YiFan yang minim ekspresi itu ketimbang pada KyungSoo yang lebih ramah. Sungguh, dua minggu pertama adalah saat-saat paling menyulitkan bagi ketiganya. ZiTao sama sekali tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian walau hanya sebentar, setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang mendampinginya. Sang panda akan menjerit histeris kalau tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Karena itu, mereka bertiga terpaksa 'memindahkan' kantor ke rumah.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang 'si kecil', itu adalah kejutan kedua yang diberitahukan SuHo pada mereka sesaat setelah ZiTao keluar dari ruang ICU. Kejutan pertamanya sendiri terjadi saat YiFan membawa ZiTao ke rumah sakit dan yang menanganinya adalah SuHo. Well, YiFan tidak menyangka kalau namja angelic itu seorang surgeon. Pertama-tama namja angelic itu mengatakan bahwa ZiTao, SuHo hanya menemukan selembar kartu identitas mahasiswa tingkat satu yang masa registrasi ulangnya sudah kadaluarsa dua bulan, tiket penerbangan ke China, passport, sebuah credit card dan sejumlah kecil uang dalam dompetnya yang nyaris kosong, hanya mengalami shock karena nyaris tertabrak. Tapi keterangan yang disampaikan selanjutnya membuat pasangan caretaker-nya, terutama KyungSoo, yang datang belakangan hampir meledak penuh kemarahan. ZiTao pingsan lebih karena dia terkena malnutrisi ringan, stress dan ada kemungkinan bocah panda itu pernah dianiayaya.

.

.

Kondisinya sangat lemah untuk seorang remaja berusia delapan belas tahun yang tengah hamil empat bulan. Ditambah dengan fakta kalau ZiTao itu seorang namja yang tubuhnya memang tidak didesain alam untuk mengandung janin, karena meski hormon wanita dalam tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan dia juga memiliki Miss. V yang tersembunyi di bawah Mr. P mungilnya, tapi rangka tubuh ZiTao adalah rangka tubuh pria. Tulang pinggul pria tidak sebesar tulang pinggul wanita dan tidak punya sendi tulang rawan yang elastis di sambungan tulang bagian depan yang fungsinya membantu tulang untuk meregang dan memberi jalan keluar yang cukup untuk tubuh si bayi pada saat persalinan. Oke, kecualikan kasus ZiTao yang berdasar pemeriksaan lebih lanjut memiliki sedikit serat tulang rawan itu. Tetap saja kehamilan ZiTao di usianya yang belia ini sangat beresiko bagi ibu dan bayinya, plus gejala trauma mental akut yang memperparah situasinya. SuHo juga sempat bilang, kalau ZiTao bisa saja histeris saat terbangun nanti. Dan, well, itu benar.

.

.

Trauma dan histeria ZiTao perlahan berkurang di minggu ketiga. Sedikit demi sedikit panda kecil itu mulai bisa membangun kepercayaan dengan penghuni kediaman Kim. KyungSoo adalah orang yang pertama kali berhasil mengajaknya bicara secara normal, juga orang yang pertama kali mendengar kisah hidup ZiTao. Hati KyungSoo bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum ketika mengetahui panda manis mereka ditelantarkan oleh kekasihnya. Namja keturunan Taiwan bernama Nickhun Hoverjkul itu juga tidak segan-segan menyiksa ZiTao saat si panda menolak mentah-mentah perintahnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali ZiTao dipukuli, dikurung dalam ruangan gelap tanpa diberi makanan yang layak atau yang lebih parah, harus menyaksikan Nickhun bercumbu dengan namja lain di kamar mereka. Dan malam saat ZiTao bertemu dengan YiFan, adalah saat namja panda itu hendak melarikan diri ke China, pulang ke kampung halamannya.

.

.

YiFan dan JongIn tentu saja geram mendengar penuturan KyungSoo tentang namja tak bertanggung jawab yang telah tega mencampakkan seseorang yang sebaik dan semanis ZiTao. Dengan koneksi yang sangat luas, bukan perkara sulit bagi ketiganya untuk menemukan seorang Nickhun, mendeportasinya dari Korea Selatan dan memasukkan namja itu dalam blacklist orang yang dilarang datang kembali ke negeri ginseng itu. Terdengar kejam, tapi itu masih belum sebanding dengan luka yang diderita ZiTao. Hari demi hari yang dilewati mereka bersama ZiTao ternyata membawa pengaruh positif bagi YiFan. Namja blonde itu belum sepenuhnya sadar, tapi dia mulai merasa kalau ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya saat bersama ZiTao. Ada rasa nyaman, tenang yang menggelitik, juga perasaan ingin melindungi yang sangat kuat sejak YiFan pertama kali melihat si panda. Perasaan yang tidak pernah muncul saat dia masih bersama YiXing. Tanpa melakukan apa pun, hanya dengan memandang YiFan dengan mata jernih berkilat penuh rasa terimakasih dan kekaguman, ZiTao berhasil menarik seluruh simpati yang selama ini terkubur jauh di hati YiFan.

.

.

.

" YiFan-ge… boleh aku tidur? Aku ngantuk… " gumam ZiTao sambil menyamankan posisinya dalam pangkuan YiFan, dalam sekejap namja panda itu sudah terlelap.

" Tidurlah Tao. Jangan cemas, aku akan menjaga mu… " YiFan mengecup kening ZiTao.

" Sepertinya kau sudah bisa melupakan YiXing-hyung ya? " komentar JongIn yang melihat intreaksi keduanya.

" Entahlah, untuk saat ini aku belum bisa memutuskan perasaanku. " YiFan mengangkat bahu.

" Pelan-pelan saja hyung. Ku rasa ZiTao juga masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan kita. " kata KyungSoo dari balik buku yang sedang dibacanya.

" _I'd give away my soul, To hold the Love once again, And never let those moments end_… See, move on tidak sesulit kelihatannya kan? " JongIn melantunkan sebait lagu yang pernah didengarnya.

" Oh, yeah. Kalau kau ingin mencoba sok romantic, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mengganti kata 'you' dalam liriknya menjadi 'the Love'. Maksa banget. " gerutu YiFan, dia sedang membenarkan posisi tidur ZiTao agar si panda tidak sakit punggung saat bangun nanti.

" Aku setuju dengan JongIn. Bukan soal lirik ngaco itu, tapi dalam hal mendapatkan cinta sekali lagi. YiFan-hyung, ku rasa kau sudah menemukannya, seseorang yang berharga dan tepat untuk mu. " KyungSoo mengerlingkan matanya.

" Kalau orang yang berharga itu ZiTao, rasanya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. " bibir YiFan mengulaskan senyuman tulus yang jarang sekali terlihat. Namja blonde itu meletakkan tangannya di atas perut ZiTao untuk merasakan pergerakan kehidupan kecil yang ada di dalamnya, " Hei, nak. Semoga umma-mu adalah cinta terakhir untukku. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present time…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" HYUUUUUNG! " seru JongIn dari kejauhan. " Maaf kami baru bisa datang! Jalan dari bandara ke sini macet! "

" YiFan-hyung! Kondisi ZiTao bagaimana? Kandungannya kan baru delapan bulan, tapi kenapa dia sudah harus melahirkan?! " tanya KyungSoo beruntun sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

" Aku tidak tahu KyungSoo, aku bukan dokter! Lagipula sejak masuk ICU satu jam yang lalu, sama sekali belum ada yang keluar untuk memberi kabar. " jelas YiFan, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas salah satu bangku besi.

.

.

.

-BRAKKK-

.

.

.

" YiFan-ssi! Bisakah kau ikut aku ke dalam?! " seru SuHo yang tiba-tiba muncul, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan khawatir.

" SuHo-ssi, ada apa? Tao baik-baik saja kan?! " tanya YiFan yang lagi-lagi terserang panic wave.

" Sama sekali tidak baik! " jawab SuHo to the point.

" Maksud mu?! " jerit ketiga orang yang lain.

" ZiTao sudah mengalami pembukaan sepuluh sejak setengah jam yang lalu, air ketubannya juga sudah pecah. Tapi bayinya masih belum bisa keluar. Kami juga tidak bisa melakukan tindakan operasi karena kepala bayinya sudah terlihat. " jelas SuHo panjang lebar.

" Lalu aku harus melakukan apa di dalam? " YiFan mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan.

" Tenangkan ZiTao, kalau dia menjadi lebih panik dari sekarang, itu bisa berbahaya bagi ibu dan bayinya. " SuHo buru-buru menarik tangan YiFan.

.

.

.

Begitu masuk ke dalam, YiFan langsung disambut dengan rintihan kesakitan yang diselingi jeritan panik ZiTao. Dari situ sang namja blonde sudah bisa membayangkan wajah ketakutan ZiTao yang berlinang air mata, meski keduanya dipisahkan selembar tirai penyekat ruangan. Sedangkan SuHo, namja angelic itu segera memberikan sejumlah instruksi pada orang-orang yang sedari tadi ada di sana. Pertama dia menyuruh YiFan menggunakan pakaian steril, topi penutup rambut serta masker sebelum diperkenankan masuk ke ruang persalinan. Lalu dia memerintahkan asistennya untuk menurunkan sudut ketinggian kepala ranjang yang ditempati ZiTao hingga mendatar. Terakhir SuHo meminta YiFan untuk naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di belakang si namja panda. Tugas YiFan adalah menyangga punggung serta mendukung calon ibu yang tengah berjuang itu. ZiTao yang terlalu kesakitan dan ketakutan tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi di sekitarnya sampai dia merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupinya.

.

.

.

" Haaah… Ge… Gege… YiFan-ge… " gumam ZiTao lemah disela usahanya membendung rasa sakit ketika kontraksinya menyerang lagi.

" Ne, baby panda… aku di sini. Tenanglah. " YiFan membenarkan posisi duduk ZiTao yang agak merosot, sementara sebelah tangannya yang bebas menautkan erat jemari mereka.

" Sa… sakit… Ini sakit, ge… Aku tidak kuat… Hhhh… " ZiTao kembali menangis sesegukan.

" Ssst… bertahanlah demi bayi kecil mu, ne? Berjuanglah Tao. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. " YiFan membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat di telinga si panda kecil.

" Tao, dengarkan aku. Tarik nafas… dan hembuskan secara perlahan. Kita ulangi prosesnya dari awal, kau siap? " SuHo menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut yang menutupi kaki ZiTao yang mengangkang lebar. Setelah namja angelic itu melihat anggukan samar, dia tersenyum, " Good boy. "

.

.

.

ZiTao menutup matanya erat dan mengatur nafas yang sempat tersengal, sedikit demi sedikit dia mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mengejan. Pegangannya pada tangan YiFan menguat sampai tangan namja blonde itu berubah warna jadi lebih pucat. Tapi YiFan tidak peduli, dia terus mengatakan hal-hal lucu yang pernah mereka alami atau sesuatu yang bisa membuat senang ZiTao agar emosinya tidak drop karena rasa sakit. Tubuh ZiTao kembali menegang, YiFan dapat merasakannya dan kontraksi kali ini sepertinya lumayan kuat. Sesaat kemudian, ZiTao menarik nafas panjang dan merapatkan dagunya di dada, posisi itu berguna mencegah nafasnya cepat habis. Di puncak kontraksi, ZiTao mengejan dan mendorong bayinya sekuat tenaga. Di bawah sana, SuHo tampak tersenyum tipis, matanya berbinar senang melihat ZiTao mampu mendorong kepala bayinya keluar.

.

.

.

" Hhhhhh! Hhhhnggghhh! Aaargh… Haaahhhh… " nafas ZiTao menderu.

" Bagus! Kepalanya berhasil keluar! Tao, dorong sekali lagi! Kau pasti bisa! " seru SuHo gembira.

" AAAAH! Gege, sakit! Hiks… tolong aku! " jerit ZiTao kesakitan saat kontraksi yang selanjutnya intervalnya lebih pendek.

" Tao, bertahanlah. Tinggal sedikit lagi, kita akan bisa melihat bayi kecil mu. " bujuk YiFan agar ZiTao tidak patah arang.

" Tapi… "

" Lakukanlah Tao, kau menyayangi bayi mu kan? "

" N… ne… Gege, aku sayang bayi ku. "

" Kalau begitu berjuanglah! "

" Hhhgh… Haaahhhh… Ugh! Nggghhhhhh! " ZiTao kembali mencoba mengejan selama beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng pelan. " Tidak bisa… Hhhhh… aku lelah, ge… Hiks… "

" Tao… ayo sekali lagi. Ingat bayi mu, ingat perjuangan mu selama ini! " sentakan YiFan mengembalikan sedikit kesadaran ZiTao yang sempat mengabur.

" Nnhhhh! Hhhh… Hhhh… Uuuungh! Sa… kiiiit! Hhhh… " tubuh lemas ZiTao terhempas dalam pelukan YiFan.

" Bangkit ZiTao! Tugas mu belum selesai! " YiFan menegakkan tubuh lemah itu.

" A… ku… tidak… kuat… hhh… " mata ZiTao mulai menutup.

" Tsk… terpaksa. " sebenarnya YiFan tidak ingin menggunakan cara ini sekarang, tapi berhubung keadaan mendesak, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencobanya. Namja blonde itu berbisik di telinga ZiTao, " Huang ZiTao, setelah semua ini selesai, maukah kau menikah dengan ku? "

" Uuungh… a… apa? " YiFan menyeringai, sesuai dugaannya rasa ingin tahu bocah panda itu cukup besar untuk membuatnya terbangun.

" Hmppph… curious? Maukah kau menikah dengan ku, ZiTao? " tanya YiFan sedikit lebih keras.

" Aaa… Ugh! Ke… kenapa?! " perlahan ZiTao bisa mengatur kembali nafasnya.

" Jawab saja! "

" I… I do… Hhh… "

" Are you sure? "

" Unnghhh… Yes! "

" Then, finish your job! "

" Hhhhh! A… AAAAARGGH! "

.

.

.

Satu detik setelah tubuh mungilnya berhasil terbebas dari rahim sang ibu yang selama ini melindunginya dan terkena udara luar yang menurut si kecil lumayan dingin. Seketika itu juga si bayi merah menangis sekeras-kerasnya menuntut kehangatan. Lengkingan tangisnya memecah ketegangan yang mengambang dalam ruangan. Seulas senyum lebar penuh kelegaan tampak di wajah SuHo saat namja angelic itu memotong placenta dan mengoper si bayi pada salah seorang perawat untuk dibersihkan dari darah dan lendir. Di sisi lain, ZiTao juga menangis terharu demi mendengar suara tangis bayinya. Buah hati yang selama ini dipertahankannya mati-matian, seseorang yang membuatnya bisa bertahan hidup dari siksaan yang diberikan mantan pacarnya, seseorang yang menjadi pusat kehidupannya. Dan sekarang ZiTao bisa memeluk bayinya, bisa mencurahkan kasih sayangnya secara nyata. SuHo terkikik geli saat melirik YiFan, namja blonde yang biasanya selalu expressionless itu kini ikut berlinang air mata. Entah dapat ide dari mana, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret ekspresi langka YiFan itu lalu mengirimnya via email pada YiXing, KyungSoo dan JongIn.

.

.

YiFan berkali-kali membisikkan kata terima kasih sembari mengecupi kening ZiTao yang basah bersimbah keringat. Meski ZiTao tidak tahu apa maksud dari tingkah YiFan, dia membiarkannya saja, namja panda itu terlalu lelah untuk menyuruh YiFan berhenti. Ketika SuHo datang mendekat dengan membawa buntalan kecil terbalut selimut warna biru, ZiTao refleks mengulurkan tangannya. Well, dia sudah tak sabar mendekap sumber kebahagiaan kecilnya itu. Bayi mungilnya itu masih menangis, mungkin dia lapar. Secara insting ZiTao meletakkan si bayi di dadanya untuk menyusui setelah dia menurunkan kerah gaun rumah sakit yang terpasang longgar di tubuhnya. Begitu si kecil sudah menemukan nipple ZiTao, dia langsung mengulumnya dengan bibir mungilnya dan meminum susunya dengan rakus. Hey, biarpun dada-nya ZiTao rata, bukan berarti namja panda itu tidak bisa menghasilkan ASI ya. Sedikit banyak ZiTao bersyukur bayi kecilnya mengambil semua yang ada padanya, garis mata feline-nya, bibir peach tipisnya, kulit putihnya dan rambut hitam pekatnya. Kecuali satu yang mungkin meniru ayahnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu, struktur rahangnya. But out of all, this little one is him.

.

.

.

" Baby, kau sudah memutuskan namanya? " panggil YiFan yang masih betah memangku ZiTao.

" Hmm… HimChan, namanya Huang HimChan… " gumam ZiTao sambil memainkan surai halus putera-nya.

" Wu HimChan, tidak buruk juga~ " ucapan YiFan itu spontan membuat ZiTao mendongak ke atas.

" Sure name-nya 'Huang', bukan 'Wu'! " protesnya.

" Akan segera menjadi Wu HimChan kalau kau menjadi istriku, nae panda~ " YiFan terkekeh melihat raut bengong ZiTao yang lucu.

" Kau… aku… apa? Istri? Siapa? Ja… jadi yang tadi serius?! " demi apa, ZiTao ingin seseorang mencubit pipinya sekarang juga.

" Saranghae, nae mommy panda… " dan SuHo yang tengah membersihkan ZiTao hanya bisa berfacepalm saat YiFan mengatakan hal sepenting itu dengan sangat tidak romantis,

" He…? " syndrome 'over polos' ZiTao sepertinya kambuh lagi.

" Aku jatuh hati pada mu sejak pertama kali aku melihat mu tersenyum. Sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak yakin bisa melepas masa lalu ku sepenuhnya. Tapi kalau bersama mu, mungkin aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan ku dulu. Dan menjalankan tugas sebagai kepala rumah tangga yang baik, untuk mu, juga untuk si kecil HimChan. Aku mencintai mu ZiTao, lebih dari apa pun yang ada di dunia ini. " YiFan tersenyum.

" Na… nado… " bisikan ZiTao sangat lirih dan nyaris tak terdengar, tapi masih bisa ditangkap telinga YiFan dan SuHo.

" Hmmm? " YiFan saling bertukar pandang dengan SuHo, memastikan pendengaran mereka.

" Nado saranghae, YiFan-ge… " ZiTao menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

" Kau tahu baby panda, kau terlihat makin cantik saat malu-malu seperti ini. " well, sejak kapan YiFan berubah jadi cassanova, eoh?

.

.

.

SuHo yang telah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya terkekeh geli, dia mengagumi betapa besar pengaruh seorang ZiTao pada YiFan. Dengan senang hati namja angelic itu merogoh ponsel dari sakunya dan kembali mengabadikan sejumlah foto YiFan, ZiTao plus si kecil HimChan yang masih setia menyusu pada ibunya sebagai kenang-kenangan berharga. Lalu mengirimkannya pada istrinya dan pasangan caretaker yang menunggu kabar darinya dengan harap-harap cemas. Dalam hati SuHo berharap semoga hal-hal baik akan selalu menghampiri kehidupan a-soon-wanna-be-Wu-Family. Karena menurutnya, ketiganya pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~ F.I.N ~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ne, ne, minna-san...

Sankyuu for reading my fics...

And mind to gimme review?

Hehehee~

=D


End file.
